


【左游/了游】羊入虎口

by guguguguguaguagua



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guguguguguaguagua/pseuds/guguguguguaguagua
Summary: 旧文补档ABO/PWP实际上正戏拉灯了。之前在P站发过，搬到这里来
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Fujiki Yuusaku
Kudos: 2





	【左游/了游】羊入虎口

当藤木游作提起要到鸿上宅邸去，无需解释，也不用等到晚上热狗店打烊，草薙翔一就会主动开车送他。别误会了——鸿上家的年轻小伙子还是杳无音讯的状态，丝毫没有要回家的样子。去他家完全是为了利用某些剩下的无主资源，比如，信息素。  
不用白不用。何况十年前那个人的信息素效果更好——真没有滤镜。游作这么根草薙翔一解释过。一来二去草薙也管不住这家伙，警告过他本人和AI便任他去了。  
草薙翔一当然不会知道，每次游作踏进宅子的第一步就是把AI赶回电子界，如此连续三个月，即使是记不住卡片效果的AI也学会很懂地自己溜走了。  
毕竟是个人，还是青春期的Omega，每个月总会保留点小秘密的。  
草薙翔一纵容游作每月到海边别墅解决……某些问题，还有一个原因：十年前LOST事件高精神压力下的后遗症，医生不建议藤木游作在第二性别觉醒后使用抑制剂。若藤木游作只是个普通的Beta，甚至Alpha问题都不大，可他偏偏是个敏感的Omega。  
浓缩Alpha信息素相当贵，效果……勉勉强强。  
好在游作发情期一向准时，至今也万无一失。大不了到了时间把自己锁在家疯狂自渎熬过头三天就是——现在显然，除自己家以外有了更好的方案。  
敲门。根本没必要问，理所应当地不会有回音。游作拿自配的钥匙开门，一股子灰尘气裹着浓郁的薄荷香味冲了出来。有屋主的，稀薄到快闻不出来——更多是自己上个月发情剩下的。  
游作还是头次被自己的味道呛个半死，情况比前两次更糟糕。他后退两步出门，缓了半分钟，才一口气关上房门冲进客厅。左思右想才只开了一扇小窗。他舍不得打开所有窗户，生怕放丢了一丁点儿珍贵的Alpha信息素。  
在这种恶劣环境里拖地并洗干净鸿上了见的衣服，想想都觉得不可能——可上个月游作偏偏做到了。空气里弥漫的薄荷味还持续提醒着上次狂乱的整整一周，叫他腿肚子打颤几乎要走不动道。藤木游作把晾在落地窗前的衣服一件件收起叠好，打开衣柜。  
关上衣柜。  
然后慢动作倒退，发软倒回床上，红色烧到耳朵尖儿。  
藤木游作足足用了三分钟思考自己是否该在情潮汹涌前离开这里。不为别的，这屋子已经没救了。  
进入了状态就毫无理智可言——当然也有自我放纵的错。空气里的库存所剩无几这件事其实上个月游作就已经意识到了——然后头脑一热钻进了衣柜。虽然事后有很胃疼地清理干净，现在打开还满满一柜子薄荷味。  
藤木游作是个有礼貌的好孩子……至少在重要的人面前一定是这样。所以他在清醒后洁癖似的洗衣柜里的东西，并导致了这个一个月后的胃痛结局。  
不了，别了，游作能明显感觉到身体在异常发着热。而现在这个位置，姿势和状态都刚刚好。回家也不过是在熟悉的气味里幻想着并不存在的人罢了。  
被子枕头自不必提，第一次冒险到这里解决后就洗过了。他的劲敌也真是朴素到家了，换洗用的床品只多一套，再多都归他去世的父亲。现在游作身子底下的只是一团满是灰尘的棉絮而已。游作随便拽开衣服扣子，了见常穿的粉T恤就在手边。  
大概是心理作用，游作翻身过去戳了几下后穴，还没有多软，表面也干燥一如平常。要剥开表皮探进去才触到一点湿润，他便浅浅抠挖几下润湿手指，绕到前面来摸阴茎。  
按照经验，无论前期做的多么小心翼翼到了后几天都会失去理智胡来，但尚且清醒时慢点总是好的。有次游作指甲忘记剪，肠壁都抠破流血才想起要进食——从医院回来被草薙哥红着脸教训了一顿。  
鸿上了见的卧室无论墙壁衣柜天花板窗帘，只要是会大面积压住一块范围的东西全都不是白色的。游作自己早克服了对白墙壁房间的恐惧，也不打算做些不切实际的体贴妄想，但这样的空间着实另他放松。蓝色和黑色底的花纹环绕着，仿佛能嗅到淡淡的，海的气味。  
和窗外令人思绪清爽的海风不同，逼人全身都浸润熔浆的危险气息。  
藤木游作自视不是risk seeker，为了一个简单的目标苟活至今，现在一切结束，他却逃不出这种诱惑。  
热量渐渐漫了上来，如同温热海水涨潮浸润干燥的躯壳。每一丝细小裂痕都得到了抚慰，感官被布料包覆着，丰盈而轻快。发情的热潮翻滚起来，游作怀疑自己已经湿了，但是如果可以，他不想用那个只会令他厌恶的器官来自慰。  
因为触碰那里得到性快感的同时，也隐隐约约提醒着他生来就低贱得任人宰割，而这恰恰是藤木游作一直以来反抗着的。  
固执地拒绝一切外来的好心，固执地独自复仇，固执地与那些自视高人一等的傲慢者决裂，一条路走到黑为自己宣战。决定性别分化的第一次发情，他甚至直到休克都撑着不碰一下屁股，幸好有草薙翔一意识到不对及时把他送进医院。  
不能这么随便就赌气伤害自己，游作，你还身负使命！游作醒来的时候草薙哥正趴在病房椅背上休息，嘴唇都透着白，这样劝他。  
正以此为转机，游作才勉强做一个普通的Omega，和寻常人一样处理发情期，却比Alpha更像Alpha，不让任何人发觉自己的身份活下去。  
游作翻身，在床上滚了半圈到边缘。鸿上了见的床头柜里原本只有内裤和抑制剂，套子和润滑剂一点儿没有。现在对于Omega而言润滑剂倒是真没必要，安全套和玩具塞了满柜。酥软进了状态的身体被冷酷的回忆硬生生冲击得凉了一半，他胡乱拽出条假阳具，套子也不想套就放到身后对准穴口。  
现在复仇结束，重要的人安然无恙。  
真是一个危险却甜蜜的想法，游作感觉到腿根一溜麻痒，液体划过皮肤陷进被子里。他迷迷糊糊松了手，硅胶制品被大腿推到一边，滚了下去看不到了。  
他不知道放弃那东西是否是个明智的决定，游作眼神还迷离着，少见地露出了困惑的表情。Playmaker从不迷茫，可藤木游作会。Omega的本能伴随着不停膨胀的情潮不断叫嚣着冲击少年单薄的身体，心脏撞击着胸腔吵得他头晕。这是发情期的正常现象，感官敏锐到一定程度之后大脑反而高热到混乱，无法处理信息。  
整整一个月没发泄过，高潮的白光还回响在大脑里。藤木游作大口呼吸着，随着手指对冠状沟不断的粗暴刺激他已经射出了第一次。少量淡黄色色溅上了怀里的衣物。但是还不够。刚射过的阴茎还软着，他又把手压了上去，完全是在疼痛和受伤的边缘试探，也只有他自己知道这样对待是否过分——不，游作也不知道。  
许久没有得到刺激的后穴却暗暗绞了起来，大概不用手碰都有水声。像个婴儿期的孩子，不能得偿所愿便自顾自大哭大闹。游作合上眼，脑海里便自动回忆起搅弄后穴，甚至拉珠捅到生殖腔口的战栗。  
“那个……小游作，我检测到你状态不太好。别太勉强哦！”地上的书包突然叫了起来。“啊！我只是链接感应到了，不是有意……”  
“我知道。”即使游作最保守地估计了开口说话的声音，出口还是意料外的虚弱得过分。身体状态也拖软了态度。“不用担心，你回电子界吧——！”  
心慌，游作突然觉得有什么不太对劲，可身体完全不听使唤，冻结在原地无动于衷，任意识被什么更可怕的东西吞噬进去。  
机械的脆响，脚步靠近，灯被打开了。游作听得清楚明白，却没法回头。  
不如说是不敢回头。直到来者在他背后停下，冰凉的枪口正指着他。那人显然组织了一番语言——但是完全被弄糊涂了。海风的腥味重了起来，出口只有颤抖着吐字不清的一句——“Playmaker，你他妈的到底在我家干什么呢？”  
——明知故问。游作打赌这一瞬间对方心里也是这四个字。这一认知竟让他一片混沌的大脑照射进一缕清明，鸿上了见手足无措的样子更催化了这来路不明的优越感。仿佛他藤木游作才是那个更镇定自若更有余裕的人，而站在床边不知所措的鸿上了见已经熟透了脸一丝不挂。  
鸿上了见本身与发情期似乎产生了什么以毒攻毒的反应，复杂的激动只反应在体表，而这些通通被游作忽略了去。  
“Revolver。”直到再次开口说话，游作才意识到自己已经抖得牙齿几次想咬上舌头。他顿了顿，试图用咬紧牙关的方法让自己平静下来。“欢迎回来。”  
“等下。”了见扶着额头半坐在床头柜上。“你就想说这个？你带抑制剂了吗？我，啊我也得——”他似乎直到现在才反应过来自己同样需要抑制剂这回事，游作转过身想阻止了见拽抽屉的手——  
已经晚了。  
鸿上了见看看抽屉内容物，又看看游作，才看了一眼就马上收回视线。“哦……？”  
抽屉里哪还有什么Alpha抑制剂，游作早给人收拾进大柜子了。事到如今他也没法拖着发情的身体去找。“Lost事件的后遗症，我不能用Omega抑制剂。”游作尽可能冷静地向了见解释，顺势握住了了见还搭在抽屉上的手。  
“那我到外面去——”  
“我需要Alpha的信息素。”游作就那么抓着他，生怕这人下一秒就会仗着体格优势把他甩掉。他并不想做什么博人同情的姿态，可眼睛已经自觉蓄满泪水。  
“Playmaker，你发情期。”了见皱着眉蹲下来，视线与游作平齐，探手摸了游作额头温度。“咳，我能理解你有些发昏，这是正常的。坚持一下我这就去医院给你买信息素？”语末轻微地挑了音调，要不是了见始终扳着一张苦瓜脸，这语气更像是在哄不懂事的小孩儿。  
游作的手也应声松了松，就在鸿上了见以为自己终于可以喘口气的时候，薄荷味却猛地膨胀起来，从鼻腔一路横冲直撞到后脑勺，呛得他满眼是泪。  
根本是用炮筒点燃炸药。游作掐着了见手腕立起半个身子，竟直接把那只手拽到了胸前。带着薄汗的皮肤像是也嗅到了信息素一般，整片都酥麻了。“帮帮我，我需要你的信息素。”  
“Playmaker，藤木游作——你明白你在说什么吗？”了见咬牙切齿，显然满屋子的Omega信息素也让他很不好受。“孤A，寡O，同处一室，没有抑制剂，未成年，甚至没有安全措施！”还有什么比这更糟吗？  
有吗？  
藤木游作却突然发现了什么一样绷紧，甚至松了了见的手在抽屉里翻找。最终翻出一个保险套。原本拿过来是为了玩具清洁方便。谁承想在这里派上用场。  
游作无视掉了见发白的脸，把包装盒在他眼前晃了晃。“有。”他颤抖着嘴唇说道，终于卸了力趴在床边，那双眼睛还直直盯着了见。手一瞬间没拿住，小盒子掉在了见膝盖上。鲜艳的外包装晃得他眼晕。  
——那还真有够糟的。  
“我先说好，我没报警抓你就很不错了。”了见直起身脱下外套，随手丢在靠门的衣架上。也许乱七八糟的信息素和所谓生物本能扰乱了他的判断，视野里的Playmaker似乎有哪里不一样了。他单膝跪上床沿，单人床本就不大，更别提游作半个身子都埋在了见衣服里。  
见游作没什么反应，了见干脆把堆成小山的衣服扒开踢到地上，反正事后总免不了重洗。“你也别指望我会多温柔。藤木游作？”  
语末的名字刻意念得很重，原本也许带着某种恐吓和威胁的意味在，可换个背景含义却大相径庭。入秋天气转凉，被激起情欲的Alpha却只觉得燥热难耐。刚脱下的衬衫直接盖上了游作后背的皮肤。“不冷你也可以抱着玩儿。”  
“什么？”游作起先没明白这行为的用意，拽着衬衫袖子困惑地转过头。目光交错的瞬间扭了回去，耳朵尖儿都红了。  
了见在他身后笑了两声，燥热包裹着嗓子哑了不少。直白露在他面前的穴口还泛着水光，让人忍不住要搅两下一探究竟。说实话方才游作过于镇定的态度让他很不满，尽管他自己也讲不明白这火从哪儿来。但至少不得不承认，从偶然回家到现在，一种畸形的成就感便满溢出来，让人舍不得又忍不住去欺负这个点火的家伙。  
伴着水声渐响，少年的喘息也重了起来，夹杂着几声难耐鼻音，腿也不自主地夹紧。见他这幅样子，了见更是起了坏心，另一只手也划上臀部到后腰的皮肤，故意来回摩挲着那一片制造一阵阵战栗。  
“好，好玩吗？”游作睁大了眼回头去瞪他，膝盖前屈出一个角度。“我很想踢你。”  
话是这么说，句间漏出的喘息和打着颤的小腿使这句的威胁力度大打折扣。游作也有些坚持不住这个姿势，抬了两秒便重重落了回去。了见探手捉住那只抬起的腿顺势把游作翻了个身。  
“喂！”游作措手不及，也没来得及抓点什么遮挡物就成了正面面对鸿上了见的姿势。他几乎是触电一般发出了哀鸣，之前被掩盖的羞耻心从孔隙中展露无遗。双手遮住脸的同时阴茎也惨兮兮地淌了两滴水。  
“Omega是这样的吗？”了见似乎还想刻意无视游作的反应，手拂过平坦小腹的瞬间被游作条件反射一样捏住。了见不明白眼前这个刚刚还弱小得跪都跪不住的少年怎么突然就多了这么多力气呢，但显然游作不会对此作什么回答。  
“当然是。”游作轻声回复着上一句。“你第一次见？也……就那里，保持一会儿——”他闭紧眼睛咬住牙保持了几秒，直到高潮的空白中恢复，长出一口气深呼吸。他盯着了见的脸瞧了一会儿，目光转去他已经鼓鼓囊囊的胯下。  
游作直起半个身子去拉他裤链，了见也没阻拦，任阳具被游作拽出来握进手里。游作用手粗略量了尺寸，余光里却是了见脸更红了。  
“发情中的Ome，ga不需要润滑也不需要扩张，我以为这方面你会比我懂得多。”  
也许是。了见这么想，空气中的信息素浓度已经到了糟糕的地步，一半来自刚高潮过的游作，还一半来自自己。这混合的味道倒不呛人了，也许是出于天生的性别互补。了见抽出手指，黏液被带出了不少，长长的黏丝滑落流到大腿上。  
“那我开始喽，无论怎样都不会停下来了。”了见环着游作胯部提起，拉过一坨被子在下面垫着，把屁股调整到舒服的高度。这个多出的事前准备让游作有些慌，他偏过脸不去看自己下体的情况。  
像是长条气球被吹涨，气体从入口处，带着不容置喙的霸道一节节推进来。因为Omega体质的润滑和方才的扩张，并不会疼。了见的动作甚至比游作往里塞其他东西的幅度还温柔不少。  
当普通行为被赋予了特殊意义，一切就会变得不同。松了口气的同时，了见眼见着面前游作刚射过的阴茎又硬了些，半掩着的嘴也漏出些小声的呜咽。  
小黄书里什么，插进去肚子鼓起来之类的果然是太夸张了。了见还在胡思乱想。但是以平时的量，射进去也许可以。  
游作还保持着手臂遮住半边脸的状态，用深呼吸驱散一些莫名其妙的不安。这个姿势保持了两秒，直到——  
“Revolver，套子在这儿！”游作抓起还躺在旁边连最外面一层膜都没撕的保险套。“拔出来戴套，喂，你！”  
游作抬起一条腿去踢他，脚腕却被抓住抱在胸前。考虑到缺乏运动的技术宅的柔韧性，这个姿势显然可以进得更深。游作也意识到了这一点，更剧烈地挣扎起来，甚至一只手臂撑起半个身子去拽了见的袖子。  
“刚才，嗯，谁说没安全措施不做的！”由于屁股被垫得很高，游作起身相当费力，这一点在括约肌的发力中也有体现。了见被夹疼了，倒吸一口冷气强迫游作松开手就胡乱往床上按。  
这一下子力道可不小，游作抓了见袖子的力量和了见拉开游作手的强硬都是。袖子末端的扣子当场飞了出去，追着地上的水迹就蹦着没影了。游作涨红了脸，张开嘴想争论，抽泣却先于话语到来。  
游作也不想这样。这也许可以用发情造成的退行解释，可在交锋之前自己先示弱了算什么呢！他试图回忆汉诺塔上那一战自己努力说服Revolver的样子，可是做不到。只能用枕头挡住脸逃避地放空思绪。  
括约肌逐渐放松下来，游作也不会继续那个别扭的姿势抓着他乱喊——目的达到了，可不是鸿上了见想要的样子。如果现在床上躺着的是位女性，了见会觉得自己十恶不赦——可惜不是，连情侣和炮友都不算，更让他五味杂陈。了见打赌自己十分钟前还是个铁打的直男，现在也没变……可这是IGN006藤木游作！  
这样就好，做下去。某个声音告诉了见。把额外工作完成后赶紧取东西回去吧，内射造成的临时标记还可以帮Playmaker结束未来几个月发情期的痛苦，避孕药就可以解决后续问题。  
除了这个计划本体来源于借口，还有——藤木游作还抱着枕头，时断时续的抽泣使得身体也时不时颤抖。  
这让了见联想到游作高潮时的痉挛，松出一口气暂时的愉快与迷茫。但是他难以想象那只枕头后面究竟是怎样的神情。  
游作没再挣扎了，整具肉体像是真的躺上了砧板任人鱼肉。除了随呼吸起伏的胸膛和逐渐平复的抽泣，以及吮吸着他的湿软穴肉以外，像一具尸体。  
了见轻轻握起枕头上压着的一只手，没有用力，只是朝自己的方向牵。行动轨迹的尽头，手背被亲了一口。  
了见抬头，游作掀了一半枕头，眼白还是通红的样子，眼泪倒没有了。“你干嘛，真恶心。”  
“对不起。”了见复提起游作的腰。藤木游作的体重很轻，摸上去全是骨架的棱角。了见便掐着那骨盆，缓慢而郑重地退了出去，动作力度仿佛在作法或进行什么仪式。然后抽掉被子让游作平躺。“我道歉。”  
“射，进来。”游作厉声打断他。“我知道你是为了临时标记，我可以的，射进来。紧急避孕药来这的路上的药店就有卖。我是说，”游作咽了口唾沫，“刚才是我太任性——”  
“你才十六岁！”了见紧接着叫道，两人的声音交叠在一起。“我犯了糊涂，Playmaker，你还发什么傻？”  
“我也是为了长远，你哪能陪我做三天？还是可以容许我继续把你家弄得一团乱？你心肠真是好到令人惊讶。”  
“什么叫做长远——激素药伤身体，而你还在长高！”了见气得用力过猛在床上弹起来。怎么会有这种瞎犟嘴的小孩？他突然觉得自己体会到了父母的无奈。“Playmaker，你还在学龄前吗？”  
“这句话我原封不动地还给你，Revolver。我没你想的那么柔弱。”  
话题硬生生崩在这里。了见心里还想着他劲敌可强得很，却没法开口。本就在体力上处于弱势的游作也转过身不想理他。如果只是普通的吵架就算了，互相影响的易感期带来的各种生理麻烦又没法无视。  
“你这家伙。”游作先出声，自嘲的语气。“能让发情期Omega兴致全无的Alpha，我听都没听说过。你还不如，我是说——随你吧，我不管了。”他转头，把保险套丢给了见，随即回到了枕头的保护范围内不再说话。  
了见看看他，又看看手里的包装盒。在游作因为纸盒被打开的声音而绷紧身体的同时拉着他胳膊，把游作圈进怀里。  
“没什么事。”了见主动开口解释，顿了一小会儿等游作调整到一个舒服的姿势，跨坐在他腿上。“我只是觉得你该放松——做爱就该轻松一点。”了见就这么抱着游作去亲吻他的额头，脸颊，耳朵。 不愧是没实际上手过，明明被亲的是游作，了见却满脸潮红不知所措。最后在游作面前犹豫着停了下来，似乎在组织语言。  
“我看该放松的是你。”游作搂住了见后脑就压了上去。可惜这边也是真的够自制，接吻的技巧什么一窍不通，一通乱咬，使出吃奶的劲狠命吮，牙齿敲在一起，疼得了见眼泪都打转。他用力捏了游作后颈，后者才乖乖张开嘴。  
事实上在这种过分亲密的行为上了见也是半斤八两。虽说了见有过和女性交往的经历，可是各种外界因素压力，根本没能进展到这一步。好歹大概走向是了解过的。用舌尖缓慢描摹过齿际到上颚，然后舌苔贴合在一起。这时候他才反应过来一些事，比如游作的晚餐是挤了蛋黄酱的热狗，还比如对方也尝得到自己也刚吃过……  
“你刚去过CafeNagi？还是在别处吃的？”游作自诩对人脸还算敏感，大概。“我今天一直坐在外面，不记得见到你了。而且，我以为你更喜欢千岛酱，而且不吃酸黄瓜。”  
“Bingo. 今天店主先生打烊似乎比平时早，我就换了一家。那家千岛酱刚好没有了，而且明明说过不要放店员还是忘了……虽然也吃得下啦。”说到了心事，了见丧着脸叹气道。手上动作倒没停，拆开包装正反来回观察。  
“这时候想起CafeNagi的好了？”游作一把抢走那个小圆圈就要给了见戴上，粗手粗脚碰到龟头刺激得了见腰腹都收紧了。“下次早点来，给你打折。”  
“轻点，嘶——是这样戴的吗？”了见盯着自己性器瞧了一会儿。“我还没落魄到吃饭都要人帮忙。你有这心不如少拆点汉诺的程序，我忙得很——你！”他眉头都拧在一起，满脸写着“朽木不可雕也”，最后放弃挣扎，一瞬间吐了下舌头。“我怎么就这么苦，摊上你这么个冤家。”  
“那要看你用程序做什么了。”游作倒有些得意地窃笑起来，了见用力揉了他屁股当示威。现在的姿势刚好，穴口由于方才的指奸还湿湿软软的，掰开臀瓣很容易就吃进了整个头部。了见倒还没什么反应，游作却大大弹了一下。  
不愧是被吊了太久胃口，入口被打开的那一刻汁水立马就涌出来淋了满阴茎，甚至一路滴到大腿。似乎直到此时这具肉体才回想起来自己正发着情，甬道空虚的诉求终于得到了处理，变着法子痒起来。那一刻游作几乎产生了撕裂伤也可以接受的错觉，腰一沉就要歪下去。好在了见早有准备，一只手垫着另一只环着游作的腰才放他慢慢填进去。  
两人终于严丝合缝连接在一起时都松了口气。说来容易，推进时游作的腿已经抖得不像话，痉挛着夹紧了见的。这个姿势不用想也知道费力得很，以至于硬物终于推开软肉亲吻尽头时游作只是大大一颤，连句像样的呻吟都没有只是反复哼着鼻音。  
“……如何？可以吗？”鸿上了见在这方面知识说丰富丰富，说匮乏匮乏。总而言之来源无外乎解剖课本和没什么实际意义的小黄书，现在也慌着。一方面理性的部分时刻提醒着他的绅士风度，另一方面本能却只催着他大快朵颐：整根地抽出肉穴再深深埋进去，捅到承受者露出痛苦又快乐的表情为止。  
游作的战栗持续了一小会儿，仍伏在了见肩膀不做声。他知道了见在等什么，也不是有意在欺负对方。只是冷却了一半的情欲重新被撩起，明明身体已经完全适应了，精神却愣在半空。仿佛突然被挠了腋下，现在侵略者还停在那里，可游作不敢叫他移动，甚至离开。  
“Playmaker？”没收到回复，了见试图推开游作的肩膀，后者却犹如树袋熊，一动不动。“你捉弄我呢？”  
“没有。”游作这才抬起头，正对鸿上了见，肘部就贴着后者的脖子。小幅度的动作也牵动了正紧绷的私处，诱出声轻喘。“至少现在……”游作直视着了见那双明亮的蓝色眼睛，这让他想起了Revolver的金色双眼，任何与之对视者都会受到不同程度的威慑，自己也不例外。  
可惜藤木游作一向是直面压力活下来的，所以他反而壮了胆，贴上去摩擦脸颊，最终甚至吻了了见唇角。“叫我游作吧。”  
—  
—  
—  
—  
—  
—  
先前释放的信息素还浓郁地滚着，两个人倒冷静了不少——冷静是暂时的，但是两人造成的尴尬与一片狼藉足以把这冷静延长到泷响子来送药。藤木游作下床还有点费劲，把各种乱七八糟简单收拾起来的任务就落在了有抑制剂的鸿上了见头上。  
——听起来很合理，事实上了见也只是勉强收走了滚去客厅的某些东西以及没有收好的衣服。然后到门口收了装着高浓度Alpha信息素溶液的小瓶，并拒绝回答一切与之相关的问题，包括“你袖口的扣子呢”。  
了见家里因为常年照顾病人的缘故，一次性针管也备了一些。了见一屁股坐回床上，正因为抑制剂的副作用难受着，游作却把针管和药物都夺了去，注射步骤熟练得超乎意料。  
“了……”游作先开了口，才习惯性地吐出一个音又把单词吞了回去，脸相应地烫了不少。“Revolver，你还好吗？”  
差得很，鸿上了见想这么说。不仅是因为抑制剂，精神上也快爆炸了，但这句话当然不可能说出口。他烦躁地掐住太阳穴。”现在你可以解释一下你出现在这里的理由了吗？”  
“如你所见，解决生理问题。”藤木游作据实以对。  
最直白的一句话却把大首领给呛住了。他没来由有点儿庆幸，或是某种——说不清道不明地得了意。可很快隐藏住了任何与之相关的反应，以及理智很快给出的其他回复。“因为信息素啊。”他点头。  
“是的。这里的信息素效果比较好。”  
“没考虑过与其他Alpha一起解决吗？”  
哦。  
藤木游作没有说话，脸色肉眼可见地变得难看。  
“抱歉，游作。”鸿上了见也很快反应过来自己问得太过了。说到底他藤木游作也没必要针对鸿上了见，一切都还清了才对。  
“在你之前没有。”游作飞快回答道。“之后也没可能，随便找一个Alpha。”游作明显在刻意放松，可念及那个词还是不可避免地眼睑痉挛了那么一瞬。  
“那你以后怎么办？”了见摊开手。“这个房子会重新启用，毕竟有实验室——肯定不可能放任你再在这儿胡来。”  
“合作？”  
“你说什么？”了见挪了挪身子。游作却只是无辜地看着他，看得了见焦躁得很。  
“你吃抑制剂副作用似乎很严重，一直在揉太阳穴。”游作说道。“我可以帮你解决易感期，这次做过之后你我的易感期应该也会接近。”  
“嗯——啊？什么？”刚才还只是挪屁股，现在鸿上了见是整个人都弹了起来。可落地的瞬间踩到了一早湿漉漉地躺在地上的硅胶玩具，他一个踉跄又倒回床上。应该说幸好倒回床上，另他免于受伤。然而——  
藤木游作的影子笼罩在他脸上。“了见，不考虑一下吗？”  
自打进门就觉得大事不妙的鸿上了见，终于从真正意义上认识了自己就不该回家这件事。  
——————  
“小游作！我刚刚检测到……”  
“你们什么都没看到，我也什么都没看到。哇啊啊电子界有急事！……告辞。”

**Author's Note:**

> 脑补了见视角的故事，真的非常好笑


End file.
